lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Classes
Overview As in most RPGs, a character's class is an indication of what that specific character is good at. In The Last Remnant, the class of a character is chosen by the game based on what that character does in battle. Classes usually give a bonus to one or more stats or skills, or in the case of higher rank classes, can even grant unique abilities. Each class has a Class Rank ranging from 1 to 7, showing how powerful a given class is compared to the others. Rank 1 classes are starting classes, while Rank 7 ones are the most powerful ones and require the most effort to reach, but in turn give the best class benefits. Class changing can only occur to classes of a higher Rank. It is impossible to change into a class of the same Rank. Class Ranks are not to be confused with the Upgrade Levels (prefixes) that the individual classes have; these are only used to indicate the characters' progression in their current class. A higher Upgrade Level increases the magnitude of the class benefits, and in some cases a class ability is only unlocked after a specific Upgrade Level is reached. For more information on this, see the individual class pages. The table below lists all possible benefits obtainable by a class. For a list of characters that start with each classes, see Classes. Changing Classes The choice of available classes depends on a character's skills, and to a lesser degree, stats. Since skill information is not directly viewable in the game, it can be useful to know how exactly these numbers work. For more information see Developing Arts. Changing classes is done in two steps: first the class type is determined, then the exact class is picked from that class type. Both of these steps check all the individual requirements of every class. A character is considered to qualify for a class if he meets all of those requirements. Terminology: In order to discuss the mechanics governing class changes, it is important to first distinguish between Skill Groups, Skills, and Arts. * All skills and arts are divided into one of three skill groups: Combat, Mystic, and Items. An individual skill group itself refers to and includes all skills and arts that fall within the corresponding category. * A skill is one particular branch of abilities within one of the three skill groups (Combat, Mystic, Items). These include Wield Styles (e.g. One-Handed, Power Grip, Dual Wield), Weapon-Type proficiency (e.g. Sword, Katana, Mace), the schools of mysticism (e.g. Remedies, Evocations, Psionics), and the types of Item Arts (e.g. Herbs, Lotions, Traps). * Arts are the individual abilities that are learned within each skill path. These include Restore, Devil's Due, Spark, Restorative Herb, Cross Slice, etc. Note: Combat arts are organized into skill branches in terms of the wield style for the character's equipped weapon (One-Handed, Power Grip, Dual Wield, Two-Handed). Within each wield style, additional arts specific to an individual weapon type (e.g. Sword, Spear, Staff) can also be unlocked. Significant, Highest: * A stat (STR, INT) is considered significant if it's at least 12% greater than the other one. * A skill group (Weapon Type, Mystic, Item) is considered significant if the sum of all of its skills is higher than the average of the sums of each of the skill groups (including its own and ignoring the wield style group). ie: A skill group is significant if it's greater than (Total Weapon Levels + Total Mystic Skill Levels + Total Item Skill Levels) / 3 * An individual skill (i.e. Hexes, Traps, Katana) is considered significant if it's higher than the average of the skills in its group. * An individual skill is considered highest in its group if it's at least as high as the highest one. Upgrade Levels For most classes, reaching a higher Upgrade Level only requires an increase in stats, but for classes that have a Minimum Skill requirement, raising the Upgrade Level requires increasing those skills as well. The first few Upgrade Levels of any class (first 2 for lower Ranks and first 3 for higher Ranks) are always "upgrade only". A real class change from any of these can only be triggered by the first two conditions of the class type checks listed below, and even then only if the change is a Combat → Mystic or a Mystic → Combat one (ie you can change to Warlock from Adept Gladiator but not from Adept Commander, but also the opposite is true for Ordainer). Class Types The first step in class changing is to satisfy the requirements for a class type. While these could be considered as actual class requirements, none of them have to be satisfied to change into a class with a type matching the current one, which makes them more of a requirement to change between class types. The requirements are checked in the order following; if any of them are met the evaluation stops there and the class type is determined, none of the other class types are even looked at. If none of these requirements are met the character cannot change class. * All Combat classes are checked. If the character qualifies for any, and his Strength is significant, Combat Type is picked. * All Mystic classes are checked. If the character qualifies for any, and his Intellect is significant, Mystic Type is picked. * All Combat classes are checked. If the character qualifies for any, and his only significant skill group is Weapons, Combat Type is picked. * All Item classes are checked. If the character qualifies for any, and Items are among his significant skill groups, Item Type is picked. Unlike the similar Combat and Mystic checks, this does not require both of the other skill groups to be insignificant. * All Mystic classes are checked. If the character qualifies for any, and his only significant skill group is Mystic, Mystic Type is picked. * All Mystic+Combat classes are checked. If the character qualifies for any, and has 2 significant skill groups with one of them being Mystic, Mystic+Combat Type is picked. * All Item+Combat classes are checked. If the character qualifies for any, and Items are among his significant skill groups, Item+Combat Type is picked. This is exactly the same requirement as that of the Item type classes. * Finally, classes of the same type as the current one are checked. There are no extra requirements here, if the character qualifies for any, the current Type is picked. On the X360, either through a bug or deliberate coding, units are not eligible for Mystic+Combat and Item+Combat classes unless they already start in one. So the 6th and 7th checks effectively are skipped. Individual Class The exact class is chosen from the classes whose requirements are met and are of the selected type. There is usually only one such class, but sometimes there may be multiple, in which case the game is supposed to pick randomly from among them. Supposed to, because due to a bug the list of classes gets overwritten whenever an upgrade of a previous class is also available, removing all but the last class from it. Of course, the individual class requirements must also be met to change into a class. The Stat and Minimum Skill requirements should be obvious from the table, and Significant and Highest skills have been explained above. The only thing left to consider is Mystic/Item balance, which works as follows: Regular Classes The requirements listed are those needed to attain the lowest Upgrade Level of the class. To see the requirements for the further levels and the exact benefits for each level, check the individual class pages. * Combat class * Item+Combat class * Item class * Mystic+Combat class * Mystic class * Highest category: Must be the highest skill in the category (equal qualifies). * Significant category: Must be higher than the average of the other skills in the category. * Minimum category: Skill level must be at least the specified amount. Special Classes These are unique classes possessed by one or more leaders. They cannot be changed into by anyone else, and the leaders with these classes cannot change class themselves either. Category:Game Mechanics